The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG14177’. ‘KLEDG14177’ is a selection that resulted from a cross pollination of the proprietary female dianthus line ‘DSS 2009 0513’ (unpatented) and the male dianthus line ‘DSS 2008 0003’ (unpatented).
In August 2010 the proprietary female dianthus line ‘DSS 2009 0513’ and the proprietary male dianthus line ‘DSS 2008 0003’ were cross pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in June 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany, and named ‘KLEDG14177’. In June 2011, ‘KLEDG14177’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDG14177’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.